Pajarito
by mullu
Summary: Algunos drabbles sobre Sansa Stark. Spoilers hasta Festín de Cuervos.
1. Bastardo

**Bastardo **(escrito para el womelovefest, en lj, una celebración de los personajes femeninos incomprendidos en el fandom)

Lobos huargo. Nadie los ha visto en cientos de años y de pronto hay seis de ellos en el bosque de Invernalia. Es una maravilla, un regalo de los dioses para la familia Stark, y Sansa se siente de pronto como una de esas princesas de las que hablan las canciones. Imagina las aventuras que le depara un destino marcado por este augurio, los romances, las sorpresas. Ha oído los rumores, su Alteza tiene intenciones de llevarlos a todos a vivir en la corte. Sansa siente que al fin su historia comienza. _La princesa del norte_, cantarán algún día, _que siempre era guardada por una loba huargo y desafió al invierno por su verdadero amor_.

La Vieja Tata dice que los lobos se parecen a sus dueños y sin duda es cierto. Viento Gris es grande y majestuoso, valiente, siempre con un ojo puesto en el horizonte. Se parece un poco a Robb, pero se parece más al señor que su madre asegura que Robb será algún día. Arya llamó a su loba Nymeria en honor a una reina legendaria (_una guerrera_, corrige Arya, _una reina_, insiste Sansa). No tiene el pelaje de Dama, ni su humor calmado, y no obedece a nadie. Da un poco de miedo. El lobo de Bran es algo introvertido, siempre observando. No deja a Bran ni a sol ni a sombra. La Vieja Tata dice que Bran no consigue ponerle un nombre porque él mismo no ha encontrado su lugar todavía (la Vieja Tata siempre dice cosas extrañas). Rickon ya tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse del nombre que le puso al suyo. Peludo es oscuro, un poco difícil, y de ningún modo un "Peludo".

Jon Nieve también tiene el suyo. Es un lobo blanco de ojos rojos, elegante como los otros, orgulloso como los otros, pero claramente distinto.

Sansa tenía cinco años la primera vez que se preguntó por qué Jon Nieve no llevaba su mismo apellido. Fue más o menos por la época en que descubrió que Theon Greyjoy no era su hermano, aunque viviera en el castillo, comiera con ellos y se pasara el día pegado a Robb. Se le ocurrió que lo mismo debía pasar con Jon. Después de todo, Madre nunca se sentaba con él en la hierba ni le contaba historias, como hacía con ella, nunca le arreglaba la ropa después de montar o le recordaba las responsabilidades del futuro señor de Invernalia, como hacía con Robb.

- Cuando crezca voy a casarme con Jon Nieve-, le dijo un día a la Septa Mordane. Jon era siempre amable, no se burlaba de sus juegos como Theon y Robb, y tenía una sonrisa secreta que solo mostraba a los elegidos. Estaba segura de que Padre lo consideraría adecuado. Era obvio cuánto aprecio le tenía.

La septa se atoró con el té.

"Bastardo" es una palabra difícil a los cinco años. Sansa solo la había escuchado en las canciones y nunca se refería a nada bueno. Jon era siempre amable, cuidaba a los pequeños (incluso a Arya, que ya por entonces era incorregible), tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa secreta. Pero también era un bastardo. Su hermano bastardo.

Pasaron años antes de que Sansa llegara a comprender todas las razones por las que aquel día había dicho una estupidez.

El lobo de Jon se llama Fantasma. Es un buen nombre para un lobo blanco como la nieve en los páramos de Invernalia. Un buen nombre para el lobo de un bastardo que se mueve sin ser visto entre los señores del norte.

Juegan los seis en el Bosque de Dioses, como si fueran perros y no seres de leyenda. Viento Gris y Nymeria miden fuerzas, Peludo y el lobo sin nombre de Bran se persiguen entre los árboles. Fantasma observa a sus hermanos, mordisqueando una raíz. Dama se deja acariciar, tumbada bajo el sol.

El nombre fue idea de Jon.

- Ésta es para ti- dijo nada más llegar, sonriente y cargado de lobos huargo (y hacía tanto que Sansa no veía esa sonrisa…).- Es la que mejor se ha portado en el camino. Toda una dama.

Su hermano bastardo. Bastardo. Nunca se le olvida. De alguna manera lo hace un poco menos malo. No es como si fuera la sonrisa de Robb. No exactamente.

Sansa ha oído los rumores. Jon se irá al Muro en algún momento, es su destino. Ella tiene un destino distinto, entre damas y caballeros. Paseará por los jardines de la corte y será la princesa del norte (la hermana de un traidor, la prisionera de un villano) guardada siempre por un lobo fiel, y el vencedor del torneo le ofrecerá una sonrisa secreta (una confesión terrible, una devoción callada) en la oscuridad del sendero que lleva al castillo (en un puente solitario, bajo las llamas verdes de la batalla).


	2. He gave to her his wings

**He gave to her his wings** (escrito para el womenlovefest, en lj, en inspirado en esta canción)

Hay mucho tiempo para soñar en Desembarco del Rey cuando se es una princesa prisionera. Sansa ya no sueña despierta (en esas horas en que es necesario cuidar cada gesto, cada palabra), pero mientras duerme, a salvo en su mente, sus sueños son cada vez más claros, los colores más vivos, los aromas más intensos, la piedra más fría bajo los pies descalzos que recorren los pasillos de un castillo vacío.

Una noche la pasó volando sobre llanuras nevadas. Rickon estaba vivo y avanzaba de la mano de una mujer salvaje a través de una sábana blanca que no parecía terminar nunca. Sansa susurraba palabras de ánimo en la brisa helada que les enrojecía las mejillas, y de cuando en cuando, Rickon respondía.

Otra noche la pasó en las ruinas de lo que fuera Invernalia, entre salones fantasma que alguna vez albergaron celebraciones y risas, al abrigo solitario de paredes ennegrecidas. Se encontró con Bran en el Bosque de Dioses. Solo que no era Bran, sino el gran arciano blanco. (Y también era un cuervo. No lo parecía, pero Sansa lo sabía de esa manera en que se saben las cosas en los sueños.)

Una noche terrible vio a su madre volver a la vida con los miembros hinchados y el rostro cubierto de cicatrices.

No son sueños normales, dice Bran-Cuervo. Los llama "sueños de lobo" y asegura que cuando los tiene puede meterse en la piel de Verano, su lobo huargo, correr y saltar y cazar como si nunca se hubiera caído. Y Sansa despierta sintiendo un poquito de envidia, una tristeza ya olvidada. Sansa no tiene lobo en cuya piel colarse.

A veces sueña que es otra persona. Un hombre grande con una espada. Alguien a quien todos temen y no un pajarito desvalido. Siente la fuerza bombeando en la sangre, la ira contenida. Siente las ganas de desenvainar y acabar con todo, solo porque puede. Siente el vino dulce en la boca, los sentidos atrofiados, siente la lengua caliente de una prostituta de cabello rojo que nunca lo mira a la cara. Siente las miradas que se apartan a su paso, reconoce en ellas el miedo y el desprecio. Siente el propio desprecio por todo y por todos. Sobretodo por sí mismo.

Sansa-Hombre no le teme a las espadas, no le teme al frío ni a las cosas que acechan en la oscuridad del bosque. Pero enciende una hoguera y observa las llamas y siente el miedo retorciéndose en el pecho, la tensión estirándose sobre los músculos. Levanta la mano, casi por instinto, y se toca el rostro. No se sorprende al encontrar las cicatrices. Abre la boca y lo dice en voz alta, para asegurarse (o tal vez es solo para oírlo). "Pajarito."

Una noche, Arya está sentada del otro lado de la hoguera. Se ve minúscula desde la altura imposible de Sansa-Perro, escuálida y sucia, con el cabello enmarañado. Le toma un rato reconocerla, pero es Arya, no hay duda. Y Sansa siente. Siente la preocupación y la determinación, las dudas y el instinto protector, y siente eso otro, enroscándose en el pecho, frágil y furioso, cuando la voz áspera dice "tu hermana" y "me dio una canción".

Sansa no cree lo que dice Bran-Cuervo. Los sueños son sueños. Por eso no sabe qué decirle a Tyrion cuando se despierta llorando en mitad de la noche, con mil nudos deshaciéndose en el pecho. (_Arya está viva. Arya está a salvo. Él la está cuidando._)

No vuelve a soñar en muchos días. Tantos, que cuando lo hace ya no es Sansa Stark quien sueña, sino Alayne Piedra. Y Alayne sueña con un dolor punzante, un cansancio imposible. Sueña con el sabor metálico de la sangre, con aire que se gana cada vez con más esfuerzo. Sueña con un miedo nuevo y oscuro. Y entre el dolor y el miedo, Sandor Clegane parece sentirla de pronto. Dura apenas un segundo. "¿Pajarito?" pregunta en un susurro, y Sansa se aferra a su mente como puede.

Esa noche, es a Robert a quien despierta su llanto.

Sansa no cree lo que dice Bran-Cuervo. Pero se acuesta cada noche y cierra los ojos, esperando el próximo sueño.


	3. Strong enough

**Strong Enough **(de un meme musical, en el que escribes mientras suena una canción, ésta es la canción)

No es una niña. Ya no lo es. Quiere más de pronto. Más de lo que nunca quiso. Quiere más de lo que quería cuando soñaba con caballeros y galantería. Por una vez entiende lo que Sandor Clegane decía, bajo ese yelmo de perro, en los pasillos de Desembarco.

Quiere la verdad. Más que la verdad. Quiere que alguien vea más allá de sus modales, más allá de la coraza, más allá de los vestidos y las trenzas y las cortesías. Que alguien la vea. Que alguien la vea y no le asuste seguir mirando.

Harry el Heredero la pasea bajo el sol. Meñique sigue intentando enseñarle a jugar el juego. Alayne se ha convertido en una buena jugadora (una jugadora y no una pieza en el tablero).

Entre las sombras, siente su mirada. Terrible y silencioso, con el rostro destruido y el alma herida por mil batallas, Sandor Clegane la observa y no ve a una jugadora, no ve a un peón, no ve cortesías, ni trenzas, ni vestidos, ni modales.

- Pajarito,- dice.

Pero Sansa sabe que ve mucho más.


	4. The first taste

**The first taste** (para un meme musical en el que escribes mientras suena una canción, ésta es la canción)

Nunca se ha resistido. Ni una sola vez. De regreso del torneo. En los pasillos de Desembarco. Atrapada en su propia cama con un cuchillo en la garganta. Siempre esa anticipación enrollándose en su estómago, ese miedo que la paralizaba.

_Pero puede que no fuera miedo_, piensa Sansa la primera vez que, sonrojada de pies a cabeza y escondida bajo las mantas y la oscuridad de la noche, decide seguir los consejos de Myranda y se acaricia despacio entre las piernas, sorprendida por la humedad, por el calor, por la fuerza que le sacude el cuerpo de pronto.

Puede que no fuera miedo. Porque son las llamas verdes, los labios ásperos, la fuerza que la sujetaba contra la cama (que la protegía del mundo), lo único en lo que consigue pensar mientras ahoga gemidos contra la almohada. Esos malditos ojos que nunca le quita de encima. Esa voz rasposa de vino que la llama "pajarito" y se burla de sus modales mientras su cuerpo convulsiona por primera vez hasta dejarla temblando.

Puede que no fuera miedo en absoluto.


End file.
